The Note
by Ninjabrownie
Summary: BTR while they're in highschool. One of the guy's attention is caught by a girl from his past but little does he know her life's far from perfect. Will she let someone in to save her? & what about the secret secret game & love notes?BTR/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ So this is my first fanfiction called the note. I think this story is gonna be great and very drama filled! Its about BTR before they get famous and a mysterious love note one of the members finds in his locker with clues on each one to who the secret admirer is. **

**Disclamer: Sadly I do not own BTR :( But I do own Kayla and Lizzy (: **

* * *

><p>"PSSSTTTTTTTTTT Kayla are you alive...anyone home? HELLOOOOO KAYLA!" I jumped and fell out of my chair when someone screamed my name in my ear. This caused all the contents on my desks to land all over the ground around my desk. I picked myself and my stuff off the ground and slid back into my chair.<p>

"What was that for?" I wispered yelled angrily at my best friend Lizzy.

"Hey calm down there chewbacca you were the one who zoned out and refused to come back to planet earth after I tried getting your attention for the past 5 minutes" Lizzy shrugged and giggled quietly.

"And you couldn't have just pinched me?" I exclaimed rudely. With that Lizzy leaned over and pinched me so hard I screamed out loud. Everyone in the class turned and stared at me.

"Do that again and I'll make you walk home for the next month" I wispered coldly.

"But it's winter and I am your best friend what if I were to die in the cold weather then who would you turn to for the superior advice and all knowing knowledge on the things called boys and crushes" Lizzy pleaded. Typical Lizzy has to always go Drama Queen on me.

"Whatever" I replyed as my face deadpanned. I reached up to my hair that was in a lose pony tail and pulled it out shaking the curles to fall losely around my face. My hair was a darker brown with suntones of light red streaks that were just noticable. It fell just below my shoulder around my shoulder blades. My eyes mimicked peer bordem from having to listen to Miss Smith ramble on and on about pythagorean theorem. She was short and pretty fat with this creepy mole on her face that had a single hair sticking out of it. Her voice resemebled nails on a chalk board or someone attempting to milk a cat. Not to mention her extrememly long nails that would completely surpass talons and her breath which always smelt of way to much coffee. All in all this class extremely sucked. Well I guess "kinda sucked" would be more appropriate because **he **was in it.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the first chapter I know it is short but really it is just an itroduction to the next chapters and letting you get to know the characters (: PLEASE review and let me know how it is :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Ok so here is the next chapter I hope you like it and I will post the chapter with all the dares soon (: It will also have some drama in it too ;]**

**The next day aka FRIDAY!**

School had just got out and I was standing at my locker thinking to myself about my crappy life. Aside from my 3 best friends Lizzy, Dani and Andy everything else in my life sucked. My dad left before I was even born and my mom put me up for adoption when I was only a few months old. I have never met my real parents and never want to. They left me and it was their own problem that they would never see me again. I had seen pictures of my parents though. My dad had brown hair and brown eyes. He was pretty tall and really bulkly and right now he was some big CEO hot shot. My mom had dark long blonde hair and green eyes. She worked in some Cosmetic Line and Modeled for magazines. Ya I live a sucky life while my parents are out there having the time of their lives doing everything possible to forget their mistake of a daughter. REAL FAIR. I guess I can say I am a bit happy though because my foster parent Jim isn't so bad. He is most of the time nice. Except when his job doesn't go the right way he comes home drunk. And I would be lieing if I said he never hit me. But when I look at my life I have been through worse. I just want to get out of highschool as quickly and unharmed as possible. I am not exactly the highschool cheerleader. I am more just average showing up to a few home games but going unoticed aside from those who are my friends. Which doesn't exactly help my chances with Kendall Captin of the hockey team. Every girl either wants him or James captin of the football team or Carlos and Logan star players on the hockey team. I have always had a huge crush on Kendall ever since the 2nd grade. We used to sit beside eachother in the lunchroom where we would share our cookies and animal crackers. But in thrid grade he got into peewee hockey and all of the sudden I was out of the picture because he made 3 new best friends James, Carlos and Logan. To them I am a noone and always will be. I won't always be though because one day I am going to make it big. But until then I am forced to work at the local diner called Ruby's diner. Just hiding in the shadows wondering when the day will be that Kendall realizes I actually exist and we used to be best friends. But then again what am I thinking only a miracle could cause that and this isn't some fairy tale story. It's real life. So the chances of anything happening are a BIG FAT ZERO.

My thoughts were interupted by someone screaming my name like the world depended on it.

"KAYLA KAYLA KAYLA KAYLA!" Screamed Andy as she ran down the hall way knocking someone into a locker in the process. "Oh sorry" She muttered and continued her freenzy run to me.

"Woah there Andy chill out the worlds not gonna end before you tell me what you have to say you know" I replied amused. She was the biggest drama queen in the group with Lizzy following a close second.

"Oh sorry it's just I am SO EXCITED FOR THE SLEEPOVER TONIGHT! My parents have been killing me with all these chores and responsibilities, not to mention working at that stupid diner, and all the homework the teachers have been piling on us. Seriously they must have no life to give us this much homework knowing they have to mark it afterward." Andy exclaimed as she pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was wearing big silver hoop earings, a pink shiny fitted blouse with a jean dark wash skirt and pink flats. She was soo pretty and her green emerald necklace made her eyes pop more than usual.

"Ya I am glad to get away too. Jim is stressed out about his job again and I don't feel like being the punching bag tonight." I wispered so noone around would hear. Sometimes I wondered what I ever did do to deserve a life a miserable as mine. And if my life was so bad what I ever did to deserve my best friends who were always there for me to help along the way.

"I wish you could just leave that scum bag and come live with me!" Andy yelled venoum filling her usually sweet voice.

"Shhhh please be quiet I don't need the world knowing that. Plus he isn't that bad he only hits me when his job is rocky but otherwise he is really nice to me." Andy just roled her eyes with disgust and wondered how he ever could have adpoted me." Not mention I would rather live with him then the people I am 'supposed' to call my mom and dad who abandond me. But none of it matters because once I save up enough money from working at the diner I will move out and try to make it on the road to success. I am tired of my stupid sob story life and once I am free from the dungeon called highschool I will be gone" I explained to her for about the billionth time. Once I was out of this trap I would hit the road and move to LA or Hollywood and try out acting or singing. I needed to take myself away from this nightmare and that was the only way to do it.

"Ya I know but we will miss you so much when you go." Andy stated sadly.

"You could always try modeling you are so freakin gorgeous they would snap you up in a heart beat!" It was true she was and and agent that didn't want her would have to be either mentally unstable or blind! (No offense meant by that) Plus why no guys really paid attention to someone as gorgeous as her truely puzzled me. She was the complete dream girl.

"Hey guys!" Lizzy called in a sing song voice as she skipped over to us. She was the other girly girl of the group not as bad as Andy though because her personality was extremely shy when it came to anyone other than friends and family** especially boys**. Her long brown curled hair bounced up and down her back while she skipped towards us.

"Hey Lizzy you excited for Girls night tonight?" Andy questioned happily.

"OF COURSE! Who wouldn't be?" Lizzy replied. We all laughed and turned our heads to the side as Dani walked over and joined us. She had long shiny black hair that streamed down her back like a waterfall. She was a natural beauty without even trying. She could be wearing sweats for all anyone cared and still look like a godess. Funny thing was she never even wore makeup. Alls she did was shower every morning and throw clothes on. That was it.

"Hey guys so my house tonight right?" Dani asked already knowing the answer. Everyone nodded grabbed their bags and headed for Dani's car. They were all turning 18 in a couple months and this was there last year of highschool. Where their lives would head after school finished noone knew. But for now they had 5 months left of school to still endure.

*1 Hour later*

We all snuggled together in our pj's deciding on what we should do first to start our Friday girls night.

"I vote we start with dress up. I drew Kayla's name and I am dieing to show her the amazing out fit I planned for her." Lizzy winked at me and smirked evily.

"Great I can't wait!" I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Oh you'll love it don't worry." Lizzy said happily evil glinting in her eyes.

"Ya ok whatever you say." I stated dryly. I was so not looking forward to the torture I would be put through in the next half and hour and right now I just wished I could crawl up in a ball and sleep. It sounded way more appealing then living through the embarressment about to be inflicked on me in minutes to come. Heck pulling a watermellon out of my nose sounded less painful. So it was deciced we started off with the dance party makeover starring me. Each week we would take turns choosing one name out of a hat and at the next sleepover the persons name pulled would be forced to wear whatever the choosen outfit brought by said puller wanted. Lizzy brough her little sisters Giraffe costume with bunny slipper and a suthor. She had the length of one song of her choice to dress me up. She chose Match Box 20 How far we've come. I was completely embarassed by what she made me wear and I totally hated her for it. Dani and Andy thought it was histerical and laughed at me the entire time I strutted my stuff down the hand made cat walk. It consisted of pillows lined between the sofa and tv with a red blanket in the middle. Are attempt at making a runway. After picutres and many giggles I drew a name out of the hat that would be my model for next week. I got Dani.

"Pshh I will rock anything you bring" She replied with a smirk flipping her hair behind her back in a bragging matter.

"Oh we will see about that" I stated evily and snickered as I tried to think of all the things I could possibly embarress her with. Oh next week was gonna be good.

"Guys I vote we talk about our crushed next! Carlos is soooooo cute! I love his beautiful smile! And adorable puppy dog eyes" Andy drooled as she rambled on about all the things she thought was perfect about Carlos. He along with James, Logan and Kendall were in every single class of ours except one. Ironic and completely annoying because it was a constint reminder of how we will never get our dream guys. Lizzy had a huge thing for Logan he had a way with words and flirting not to mention he was a star player on the hockey team. But he also had a soft side which prefered books just like Lizzy she was quite the girly girl but it was only to hide her shy geek side. And then there was Dani she was pretty loud and unbelievably fearless. She thought James was beyond hot and perfect for her because they both were laid back but yet extremely sneaky and dare devilish. And then there was me. Pathetic me with the pathetic crush on the captin of the hockey team who every girl wanted but who gave himself dedicatedly to the head cheerleader of the cheerleading team. Everyone who didn't praise her secretly hated her. She was mean, rude and completely self concieted. What did Kendall even see in her? Why couldn't he like someone like me. To the populars I was invisible. But to those who weren't I was the lovable, always help you out, and go to kinda person. I guess you could say a leader. I was thrown out of my thoughts by Andy screaming "TRUTH OR DARE CRUSH EDITION"

"Oh great this ought to be fun" I mummbled. Something bad was bound to happen and knowing my luck it would happen to me. I just really hope it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi so how did you like it? What do ya think about the characters? Let me know by reviewing ;] The review button is just so darn lonely it would love a little company (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys this is the next chapter including dares and some other stuff ;] Enjoy!**

_I was thrown out of my thoughts by Andy screaming "TRUTH OR DARE CRUSH EDITION"_

_"Oh great this ought to be fun" I mummbled. Something bad was bound to happen and knowing my luck it would happen to me. I just really hope it wouldn't be that bad._

"Ok who wants to go first" Andy asked bouncing up and down on the couch. Her legs were crossed indian style so she looked funny when she bounced.

"Oh ME ME ME ME!" Screamed Dani with her hand waving furiously through the air. Man someone was hyper.

"Ok truth or dare" I asked. Knowing Dani and the dare devil she is she would choose dare.

"Dare!" She replied smuggly. Dani was always up for anything but right now I was blanking for a half decent dare. And then it hit me. Oh this one was good.

"I dare you to break into James's locker and replace all the photo's of the female models with Barney, Justin Bieber and pictures of him covered with hearts and lipstick prints" I dared her evily. Oh man James's face is gonna be hilarious when he sees someone broke into his locker and replaced all his pictures with the two things he hates most Barney and Justin Bieber. Not to mention when he sees a whole bunch of pictures of himself covered in hearts and kisses.

"Oh and to make things interesting you have to follow him around for an afternoon taking stalker pictures of him to kiss and put hearts on" Finished Lizzy.

Dani glared at us but she was** way **too competitive to say no so she replied "Fine who's next?"

"Oh my turn my turn" Exclaimed Andy copying Dani's exact arm waving when it had been her turn.

"Alright truth or dare" Lizzy asked. Andy was a wild one and I honestly never knew what went through her head. So right now I had no idea what she would choose.

"Dare" She said simply. Someone was emotional today. Andy looked like she was hyped up on sugar one minute and the next thing you know she is all calm.

"I dare you to slip and fall directly infront of Carlos durning lunch and then get back up and fall again knocking whatever is in his hands to the ground." I replied.

It was kinda a lame dare but it was hard to convince Andy to do anything scandaless because she would just chicken out. Plus I thought if she never did something to get carlos attention he would never notice her. She always just admired from a far and refused to even ask him to borrow a pencil. So this was my way of sneakily getting him to notice her. Plus he was a really nice guy from what I have seen so he would help her up and maybe he would even exchange numbers with her!

"But I would totally embaress myself infront of him and look like a total maroon!" Andy wined. I just glared at her until she agreed "Fine fine I'll do it but I don't like it"

"Pshh and you think I like my dare?" Dani retorted annoyed.

Andy just winked at her and laughed.

"So who's next?" Questioned Andy. Neither me nor Lizzy volunteered. Great they would probably make me go next.

"Lizzy your next" Dani ordered. WHAT! I thought she would have choose me next. Or maybe she is just waiting to save the best for last? G**reat**.

"Oh um ok um dare?" Lizzy hesitantly replied as she gulped loudly. She really did hate this game especially crush addition. She was always really shy when it came to anybody she didn't know really well.

"I dare you to break into the boys locker room durning their hockey practise and steal a pair of Logans boxers." Dani replied slowly so Lizzy could process what she had said. Lizzy looked like she had just found out her favorite flavor of icecream was dicontinued. Her eyes bulged out of her head, sweat gathered on her light brown eye brow and her hands started to shake. Her face was a mixture of confusion, worry, hate and pure fear.

"Of course you don't have to do it if you're too chicken" Andy finished with a snicker. That must have pushed Lizzy over the edge because all of the sudden her face relaxed and she stopped shaking.

"Alright I'll do it" Lizzy responded confidentally with a nodd of her head. Dani, Lizzy and I smiled with approval. I was proud of her I totally thought she would chicken out like she normally did.

"Well Well Well guess who this game of truth or dare leaves us with" Taunted Dani. Man she knew how to get under my skin sometimes and right now she was doing it.

"Truth" I blurted out. Everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"That is totally unfair everyone went with dare!" Wined Andy

"Even me! Of all people ME! The most scared to do what was dared out of all of us!" Lizzy added exasperated. Well I guess they had a point I was being a bit unfair. "I thought you were supposed to be the fearless leader." She finished.

In truth I didn't exactly feel like the fearless leader anymore. I felt more like an old button you lose or throw out. Broken and forgotten. Jim had been getting drunk more and more often now and I had been his punching bag weekly and sometimes even daily. Honestly I felt like as the days went on I was just becoming more and more weak and that when he hit me it was my fault. That I deserved it. When all of this would finally get to me and I would come crashing down I had no clue. But I deciced to cave because my thoughts about myself were too pathetic and Lizzy's puppy dog eyes were no match for me.

"Fine dare" I reluctantly replied. Dani's face contorted to an evil smirk. She was probably getting me back for what I dared her and for the outfit I would make her dress up in during the next sleepover.

"I dare you to send a chain of anoymous love letters to Kendall Knight professing your huge crush/love for him since forever. Each time revealing something about yourself until the last note which in whatever way you decide creative or not reveals who you are." Stated Dani calmly. I swear all my insides just poured out onto the ground because at the moment I felt like a jelly fish. Scratch that I felt hollow. I had liked Kendall since 2ND GRADE OK! GRADE 2! I had admired him since and my crush kept getting bigger and bigger on him as I grew older. Not only did he stop being my best friend after he found three new ones, he forgot about me entirly like I never existed and still treats me like I don't! He sits infront of me in math, science and english but has never once realized I was alive! How could I just go and tell the boy of my dreams I was totally and hopelessly in love with him since grade 2.

"Ummmm Kayla are you alive or do we need to call an ambulance" Questioned Andy. I must have been frozen to my spot for a while for her to say that.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't form any proper words. All that came out was weird half sound moan things.

"Mu mu mu mu mu" Was all I said for the next couple minutes. "OUCH" I screamed as Lizzy slapped me across the face.

"Geeezzz finally a full word for once. It only took you about a whole 15 freakin minutes!" Huffed Dani "Sooo?" She asked me after a couple seconds.

"Oooo...oooo..Ok I'll d-do it?" I choked out. There were so many questions running through my head and I was scared completely senseless. How could I tell Kendall? What if he laughed at me? What if he thought I was a freak? What if people found out? What if his girlfriend found out? She would kill me for sure wouldn't she?

"Ohhh why did I ever let myself get into something like this" I moaned loudly. My last couple months of school were offically going to be a complete horror movie starring me.

**A/N So here is chapter three! YIPPEE! I hope ya liked it and Mr. Review button is once again oh so loney :( He doesn't get very many dates and is growing quite the belly. So REVIEW and help him feel less lonely not to mention it would excersise him. Who knows he might lose a few extra pounds ;] Review :D And thanks to all the amazing people who have already reviewed and are following my story! (pancakes11, Daisy54154 and ****Leeeannnaaa) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry it has been SOOOOOO LONG! I have been really busy and I had written most of this but never got the chance to finish it. I am half way through the next chapter. :D Expect drama and may be some Kendall/Kayla? Just some hints ;] Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>-Beep Beep Beep- I slowly raised my hand and then slammed it down on my alarm clock snooze button causing the beeping to abruptly stop. Sighing in relief I rolled over. It felt like not even 10 seconds later when yet again the alarm started beeping except this time it seemed much much louder. Reluctantly I rolled out of bed while hitting the off button. Grudgingly I carried my tired body over to my bathroom half stripping on the way there. Slamming the door shut with my foot I jumped in the shower blasting the water on hot.<p>

"Shoot" I mumbled. The clock read 7:50, my hair was still dripping wet, and all's I had done was changed since I finished showering. School but of course started at the early time of 8:15 and to drive there it took 10 minutes. Not to mention the 5 minutes I need to get from my locker to the classroom. That left me with 10 minutes to eat, do my makeup, dry my hair and finish up my homework I never got time to finish over the weekend. Pretty much I was **screwed. **Senerios flashed through my mind of detention, screaming teachers and bad grades. When suddendly a brilliant idea hit me. Why not just skip? Not only do I avoid all of the bad ending senerios and being late, I get out of doing my dare for a day. A smile slowly crept onto my face but was immediately wiped away at the sound of the doorbell.

"What the...?" Who the heck is at my door. My face contorted into a mix of anger and confusion while I thought of the possiblities to who it might be.

"KAYLA IT'S DANI! OH AND HURRY UP SHE SAID YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" My dad shouted up the stairs at me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I moaned **extremely **loud to myself. I only did it to piss Dani off and notify her I am going to be in a bad mood the** entire **day. Of course it's just my luck that of everything to happen it is her showing up at my house ensuring I come to school. She probably only did it because she didn't want me backing out of the dare especially if she still has to do her dare.

"Hey you look like crap." Dani said when I walked down the stairs half tripping midway. Wow way to say something you know will put me in a worse mood then I already am.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. My chances of staying home and not going to school just went from a deffinite yes to an absolute no. Kinda like when you get permission from one parent to do something and you are about to leave before the other finds out because they will deffintily stop you but then they catch you midway out the door. Yup this is exactly what just happened.

"So..." Dani said akwardly a couple minutes later. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ya..sure..whatever" I grumbled. I still haven't actually deciced what I want to be written in the first note to Kendall. But if I don't come up with it fast I know for sure my friends will do it for me. And it will be something that will make me hate them for the rest of my life.

"Ok someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" She mumbled. I just replied with a glare. She was really bugging me and she had only been here for 10 minutes.

I got my books and shoved them in my cute panda shoulder bag I had bought early this week then slinged it over my shoulder. I headed out to Dani's car where she was already waiting for me.

My hair was still wet so I rolled down the window and let the wind sweep it off my shoulders, hoping it would air dry before we arrived at school. I unfolded the mirror hanging from the roof of the car and started doing my makeup.

"AAGGHHHHH" I shrieked as we hit a bump in the rode and my lipgloss smeared across my right cheek. Dani just smirked and put on the radio ignoring what just happened not wanting to get into a fight before we got to school. I took a kleenex from the front compartment of the car and wiped my cheek off.

Just as I was appling the last swipes of mascara the car rolled to a stop in the school parking lot. Dani got out as I checked to see if my hair looked as bad as I thought it would. Surpisingly it looked kinda sexy. All windblown the curls dried way better then when I just left it. And my hair looked really shiney for some weird reason. Well atleast I looked half decent. I trudged ahead of Dani not wanting her company at the moment into the school to my locker. When I turned around to see how far behind she was I didn't see her. She must have stopped to talk to someone.

I pulled open my locker and started shoving books onto the top shelf. I took another quick look at myself in the mirror and was about to grab my books for the next class when something caught my eye in the mirror. It was Kendall. He was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt unbuttoned with a sexy blue v neck underneath, dark washed jeans and his black vans. His hair looked still slightly wet and I drooled at how it made him look that much more sexy. Why was he sooo perfect?

My dream fantasy of walking down the hall on his arm was shattered when I heard _**the**_ laugh. It was his evil girlfriend. I hated her soooooooooo much! Not because I was jealous of her (yes I was jelous but that never made me hate people) it was because she was soo mean. She had two laughs the fake one she did to impress Kendall and the evil one he never saw that she tourtued and mocked other students with daily.

"Hey Kayla" Lizzy and Andy said in their usual sing song voice as I watched them skip over to me.

"Hi" I replied shortly. I didn't feel in a good mood to begin with and when you see your dream guy strutting down the hall with an ugly evil witch that he views as a godess you tend to be put in a worse mood. Honestly I felt like kicking a locker right now.

I heard Andy wisper to Lizzy "Owhhh someone's in a bad mood!"

"What gave that away!" I exclaimed angrily. I didn't mean to be rude it was just I couldn't help it. I was barely an hour into the day and I felt like crying.

"Psh what a drama queen" I heard Courtney stage whisper so everyone could hear. She gave me a nasty glare and continued strolling past on Kendall's arm. It wasn't really the comment that made me punch her in the face I was used to her crap but the fact that Kendall laughed along with her. It kinda just pushed me over the edge.

"AHHHHHHH GET OFF ME!" Courtney screamed as I sat on top of her after tackling her to the ground. I had punched her in the face and was about to do it again when strong arms pulled me off her.

I spun around and was in the middle of yelling at the person and telling them she deserved it when I realized I was yelling at Kendall. He looked amused. I glared at him he thought it was funny.

" THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I screamed in his face and stormed off. I went to the bathroom into a stall locked the door and sunk down on the floor. Pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them I started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>So did ya like it? I hope so it took me a while to come up with it. Next chapter is gonna be a good one if I get 6 more reviews I will post the next one before saturday so get reviewing ;] <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5! Sorry I took so long alot of things have happened in my life and I had to put my dog down(I Love you Kassey 3) :'( But I promised a chapter five sometime soon so here it is...ENJOY (:**

Everything had just been getting too much. First it was the diner and homework. I had to deal with balancing the two out and making sure both got done. Then Jim started getting warnings saying that if his part of the share struck out he would be fired. He worked for a building company as their idea/design person I guess you could say. And if the clients didn't like his work he would be fired and everytime he had to impress a client he would be faced with the same threat. Make the sale or go find a new job. So to cure the stress he got drunk and started hitting me. Then there is Courtney. Who for some reason is out to get me and hates me. Anytime she can lash out or embarress me she does. Its not like the ocassional look at that loser type senerio, no she goes out of her way to purposely make my life miserble.

All in all it just started to build up over time. And now look at me I am a complete train wreck. I actually wondered how long it would take for me to break and I guess today was the day.

Slowly I picked myself from the washroom floor, unlocked the door and walked over to the sink. I splashed cold water on my face then wiped away the running mascara. I was 20 minutes late for my first period class which just so happened to have both Kendall and Courtney in it. I should just skip I thought to myself but what would that be accomplishing? Plus my grades were slipping in math so I needed to be there as much as possible.

Grudgling I forced myself out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. Math was on the second floor and I was trying to stall as long as I could so taking the elevator wasn't the best choice. Dragging my feet down the hall and looking around at the view I had memorized everyday for the past 7 months didn't stop me from arriving at the classroom. I inhaled deeply and reached for the knob of the door. I slowly pushed it open.

The entire class turned to stare at me. The creaking of the chairs sent shivers through my spine causing me to look down. I quickly headed to my desk and sat down. Andy and Lizzy frowned with the knowing look on their face that I had been crying in the bathroom. Dani's face was complete confusion she hadn't been there for the fight and probably had no idea I punched Courtney out. She was probably though mostly confused by the fact that I was 25 minutes late to class even though we had arrived at the same time, she did in fact drive me!

Miss Smith glared at me. "Why are you 30 minutes late?" She barked.

"Actually it's only 25" I mumbled under my breath.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY! DENTENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" She yelled. Her face had contorted into a fury of rage. If this was a dream she would have turned into a hidious saggy old dragon gobbling me up into her horrid coffee smelling mouth. She was only doing this because she loved to make other peoples lives as miserable as hers.

I kept my eyes on the desk and nodded. I heard Courtney stage whisper again "Humff she deserves it." I looked up and glared at her. But funny thing was Kendall didn't laugh he just looked at me with a blank expression.

I turned away at the sound of Miss Smith's voice."So Kayla when you so rudely interrupted we were in the middle of solving this equation. Why don't you come up and do it for us?"

"Nothing would make me more happy then to do that for you" I said in a sarcastically sweet voice. It took every bone in my body to not roll my eyes at her.

"That's it young lady go to the principal's office right now!" Miss Smith screamed at me. Before I could reply that it would be way more fun there then in her class the PA system came on. " Kayla Knowling please report to the principal's office immediatly Kayla Knowling to the principals office."

My smirk disappeared from my face and reappeared on Miss Smith's. Someone must have reported the fight.

"Don't want to keep them waiting." Courtney replied smuggly. As I passed her I hit her in the head with my binder.

"Opps sorry must have slipped" I retorted sarcastically. Great not only do I have detention with Miss Smith after school I am going to be in big trouble with the pricipal. My day couldn't get any peachy-er.

I walked into the office and plunked down in the chair.

"Don't get to comfortable Mr. Jones will see you in a minute." The secretary didn't even bother to look up when she said this. I nodded not that it would have mattered because she didn't even look at me.

"Ahh Kayla Knowling I will see you now." Mr. Jones stated politely. I looked at the floor as I walked past him into his office. I sat in the chair opposite his on the other side of the desk. He sat down and stared at me. I looked away akwardly. I didn't know him very well because I wasn't a trouble maker who appeared in his office on a daily basis and I wasn't a popular with a face every teacher knew. I never won anything or played on any teams

"So I heard rumors of a fight that happened this morning." He started. Ahh the forward approach just what I figured. He wanted to get to the point and have me in and out of here with his punishement as fast as possible. I didn't say anything. Still looking out the window I nodded. The sky was such a beautiful blue with barely a cloud in the sky. office was pretty boring nothing even special. There were no awards or trophey's. The only things aside from a desk, chairs and a bookshelf were pictures of his family and a golf bag in the corner of the room.

After a long silent pause he spoke again. "I was told it was between you and another student. Courtney Wright to be exact."

"Ok yes I got into a fight she was being a..." I paused I deffinitly didn't want to get in more trouble then I already was. "Look I was having a bad day she was being rude and I lost my temper." I said matter of factly "And she deserved it" I mumbled.

"What ever the circumstances fighting is not permitted in this school and never will be. You have a 2 week detention everyday after school. Starting today." He said sternly.

"Well you see there is a problem with that I sorta already have detention after school today in math class so..." I replied akwardly.

"Fine you can start tomorrow but miss a day and I'll make it 3 weeks." I nodded quickly, stood and left the room.

UGGHHHHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? If only I kept my cool I wouldn't have detention for the next 2 weeks. I guess I could do homework durning it but if Jim were to find out he would blow a pipe. I guess I could just say I was going over to Lizzy, Dani or Andy's house. He would never suspect anything right? I trudged back to math and sat down in my chair. Lizzy, Andy and Dani stared at me but I refused to make eye contact. Strangley I felt someone staring at me too. Angrily I looked up to scare the stupid person who was staring at me. Only when I made eye contact the emerald green eys never looked away. Kendall just calmly keep staring. I glared but kept eye contact I wasn't going to lose this stare match. My eyes were icy daggers directed at Kendall. He only mimicked my stare but looked away when Courtney tugged his arm and whispered something to him.

Class pasted by realitively fast and didn't bother me after I got back from the office. She just completely ignored me. I wasn't as lucky though after class because when I was about to leave she said "Don't forget you detention after school Miss. Knowling." I glared at her and left. I heard her say something to Kendall too but I was too far away to hear.

"Oh my gosh why were you in the principals office?" Dani asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes of course she is happy I was there she thinks getting in trouble is a good thing.

"I punched Courtney out." I replied nonchalantly while shrugging my shoulders. Dani's mouth hung open. Her green eyes complete shock.

"Might wanna close your mouth your gonna attract flies." I said mockingly. She slammed her mouth shut then opened it then slammed it shut again. Apparently her only come back was a glare. Most likely she was still getting over the shock of it all.

"So what is your punishment?" Lizzy asked eagerly.

"2 weeks detention." I stated. It actually wasn't that bad when I thought about it I could have gotten expelled or suspended.

"You got away easy. I heard some kid was expelled for starting a fight. Mr. Jones must feel bad for you or something." Andy replied. I just nodded and sat down. Glad the conversation was over I pulled out my science book and started catching up on the reading I never did. Luckly I only had math with courtney first period and Kendall sat at the opposite side of the classroom with James, Logan and Carlos. So no one had bothered me.

Class passed by quickly and when the bell rang I ran quickly out of the classroom. I shoved everything into my locker grabbed my lunch and ran to a back stairwell. I wanted to be alone and right now this dingy dark staircase was the only way. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands. Quietly I started to sob again. What seemed like 5 seconds but was really 20 minutes someone slid down next to me on the wall. I had three options it was either Lizzy, Dani or Andy. I was guessing Dani but secretly I hoped it was Lizzy. She was always the best comforter and knew the right things to say at the right time. I was interupted mid thought but a hand rubbing my back akwardly.

I shivered slightly. The hand rubbing my back was to large to be Dani, Lizzy or Andy's hand. It was to big to be any girl's hand for that matter. I jerked straight up and stared into the same emerald green eyes from ealier today. Neither of us said anything and I felt things get really akward. I held back another sob trying not to look like a baby. Even though I probably looked terrible because my makeup was not water proof. I wiped under my eyes trying to rub away the mascara streaked tears.

"What do you want?" I asked him with an icy tone to my voice.

"Look I'm sorry for what Courntey said earlier she has a big mouth and doesn't exactly say the nicest things sometimes."

I sat there and glared at him wondering why he would be apologising for the witch of a girlfriend he has and thinking about the fact that this wasn't why I was even crying. "I would have never guessed." I replied sarcastically. "What the hell do you want anyways." He doesn't even know the whole story about my screwed up life and how Courtney's comment was just the cherry on top and not the actual reason I was crying. He must think I am a baby.

Kendall just stared at me looking a bit hurt. I looked away as my body was racked with another loud sob. I started to shiver as tears streaked down my face. Unsurely Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I resisted slightly but decided to give in. I sat sideways in his lap, with my face burried in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around my shaking body. Lightly he stroked my back and tightened his grip around me pulling my body closer to his. His body radiated warmth and comfort. I slowly lifted my face from where I had burried it in his smooth warm neck. I looked into his eyes and saw remorse and hurt streaking through the emerald. He leaned forward and kissed my temple lightly. His lips were so soft and warm. My head went into a daze. I had wanted him to recognize me, realize I existed, talk to me, kiss me and today was the day I needed someone the most and here he was. But yet I had no idea what to do. He pulled his head away and stared into my eyes again. The hurt and remorse were still there but there was something else hidden in his eyes too. I just didn't know what. He slowly leaned forward again and peppered my neck with two gentle kisses. His lips lingered awhile as his hot breath tickled my neck. I moaned quietly. All that I had ever wanted was for Kendall to be mine and here he was but yet he wasn't mine he was still dating Courtney. Kendall leaned forward once again this time to actually kiss me. My head now cleared and I crawled off his lap. Grabbing my bag I ran down the stairs and out the exit door. Leaving a shocked and confused Kendall behind. I didn't stop running until I hit the park at the top of the hill. I looked around at the park which was deserted. The trees blew quietly in the distance and the air smelt of light dew after a rain. Slowly turning around I stared at the school I had been at for all my teenaged years. Walking over to the swing blowing in the breeze I slumped down. What just happened between Kendall and I? He has a girlfriend! And why did he try to kiss me? My whole head became clouded again as I replayed every touch and feeling from the moments before with Kendall. No matter what happened I knew I could never tell my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the chapter like a promised some stuff with Kendall. Next chapter with be all the dare recapps. PLEASE REVIEW (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I am SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO sorry I took forever to update! The story is yes getting better. I totally reread the whole thing and realized how awful the begining was. So I apologise! Anyways with out further a due Chapter 6 ;]**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't stop running until I hit the park at the top of the hill. I looked around at the park which was deserted. The trees blew quietly in the distance and the air smelt of light dew after a rain. Slowly turning around I stared at the school I had been at for all my teenaged years. Walking over to the swing blowing in the breeze I slumped down. What just happened between Kendall and I? He has a girlfriend! And why did he try to kiss me? My whole head became clouded again as I replayed every touch and feeling from the moments before with Kendall. No matter what happened I knew I could never tell my friends. <em>

_Chapter 6_

I heard the five minute bell ring signling it was almost time for 3rd. Grudglingly I grabbed my stuff and ran down the hill, throwing the school door opening in the process almost hitting a teacher. After apologising I sprinted to my locker. 6, 25, 0. My fingers twisted the dial on the lock grabbing my books as a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped causing all the stuff in my hands to land on the ground. Angrily I picked my stuff up and whirled around. Dani stood behind me slightly confused.

"Are you really still mad about your detention? It's not so bad you know and it might even get you popular points." Dani said matter of factly to me. The thing was I really didn't care about the stupid detention. It was only two weeks anyway. What I was really mad about was Kendall trying to kiss me when he had a girlfriend, even if it is Courtney. I would never cheat with someone especially if it made me the "other women".

"No sorry I just didn't sleep well and everything that happened today is really stressing me out. Don't worry tomorrow everything should go back to normal." I lied. Nothing is going to be normal for a while, especially after what Kendall tried to do.

"Ok good, anyway I came to quickly find you so I could remind you about the dare. Your first note has to be put in Kendall's locker before the end of the day. But I have to run I don't wanna be late for music, see you there." And with that Dani was gone. Uggggghhhh the note I thought to myself. I totally forgot about the stupid thing. Ripping a scrap piece of paper out of my note book I scribbled down something random, folded the note up and tucked it in my binder. I would ask to go to the bathroom durning music and slip it in his locker then. That way no one would be in the hallway and blackmail me with the knowlegde. Thinking about dares I wonder if Dani and Andy did theres yet? Dani was supposed to do her dare before school so that James would see his locker first thing this morning and Andy was dared to slip at lunch infront of Carlos...so they must have done theirs by now, right? Lizzy couldn't have though because she has to wait till forth to slip into the guys locker room and steal a pair of Logan's underpants. At least I'm not the only one left to go.

I looked down at my wrist and checked the time. TWO MINUTES! I had two minutes to get to class before I was late. Sprinting down the hall to the stair case I took them two at a time. I slowed down to a normal walk, took a quick breath and then entered the classroom so it didn't look like I had just being running down the halls like a frantic maniack who was trying not to be late. Luckily the only class all day I had with Courtney was first so I didn't have to worry about seeing her here. Unfourtunily I did have to worry about seeing Kendall. I kept my eyes glued to the ground as I walked to my normal seat. I quickly sat down just as the bell rang and glued my eyes on the board. The lesson for today was mainly focused on our end of the year ISP project. (Independant Personal Study) Aka worth 15% of our final mark.

"Good afternoon class I hope everyone had a good lunch? So as you can see on the board we are gonna be talking about your music ISP for most of the class today. The rest will be spent on brainstorming." Said Mr. Evans. He was a pretty cool teacher and everyone liked him. He was really nice and loved to joke around with the students.

"Ouch." I whispered quietly as something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and glared in the direction it had came from only to be meet by the same emerald eyes sitting two seats behind me. His smile faltered as he saw my cold expression and a look of sadness replaced the contentment. Kendall pointed to the ground and my eyes followed his finger. There a couple cm's away from my chair was a note. I picked it up glared at him again and turned around. Quietly I unfolded the note and read it. In the middle of the paper there was 4 words scrawled acrossed it _**We need to talk. **_My heart fluttered and then sunk. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Kendall almosted cheated on his girlfriend and now he is going to ask me to keep quiet because the entire thing was a mistake. On the surface I was glad nothing would happen with Kendall and I since we were from two different worlds, but deep down I knew it was a lie. No matter what happened I would still be in love with Kendall Knight.

Kendall raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. I folded the note back up and slipped it into my jean pocket. Slowly I raised my hand. I guess it was better to talk now and get it over with.

"Yes Ms. Knowling what can I do for you?" Mr Evans asked.

"May I please go to the bathroom too?" I anwsered.

"Hmm well Kendall just left are you sure you can't wait till he gets back?" Ughhhhhhhh stupid freaking rules. The school just issued this new rule were only one student can go to the bathroom at a time other wise students tend to skip or go makeout.

"Um no I am on my time of the month." I lied. Mr. Evans looked like a deer in head lights.

"Oh...umm...well yes you can err... go ahead." He said awkwardly. I surpressed a snicker and walked out of the classroom. Why were guys so squermy about periods anyway? It's not like they were the ones gushing blood down there for a week. Kendall had one foot propped up while leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Nice excuse." Kendall said smuggly.

"Ya whatever." We walked down the hall to the top of the stairs. He slid down against the wall and waited for me to do the same. I hesitated but complyed.

"So just say whatever it is you have to say so this can be over and I can go back to class." I stated rudely while crossing my arms definatly over my chest. But he didn't say anything he just stared at me. I readjusted myself in an attempt to ignore the awkward silience. Strangley though his eyes didn't reflect anger or annoyance. Instead the conveyed hurt and sadness.

"Ok look, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but can you just hurry up and tell me the entire thing was a mistake. It's not like you are gonna hurt my feelings or anything. I stopped caring after you forgot about me as your best friend. Not to mention replaced me with James, Carlos and Logan." I told him in a more civil way.

"No." Kendall replied. I stared at him confused.

"No? No what?" I asked him exasperatedly. Of everything I just said all's he can say is no. His anwser of no not evening applying to anything I just said! I turned sideways so I was staring him straight in the eye. He only just kept staring.

"Ughhh you know what this is a waste of my time." I yelled while getting off the ground. Just before I could storm away he anwsered.

"No, No as in what I did wasn't a mistake. Courtney is a self concieted witch I don't know what I ever saw in her! I miss you as my best friend. And am an idiot for letting you get away! Please you have to believe me! I broke up with Courtney durning lunch...I'm surprised you haven't heard because the entire school is talking about it." I walked back over to him and slid down beside him. Wow I kinda look like a b...

"But then again.." Kendall said interupting me mid thought. "You did spend your entire lunch outside moping on the swings." I stared at him dumb foundedly.

"How did you know I was at the park?" I asked him confused. Was he stalking me or something? Forget about stalking the question I should be asking is what game is he playing? There is no freaking way he dumbed his super hot girlfriend for me! Regardless of the fact that she always acts like she has a stick up her butt.

"James saw you on his way to football practise at lunch." Kendall replied. I guess in a way that did make sense because the park although off school property was just above the football field.

"Oh..." I had no idea what else to say. I still didn't trust him and I am not just gonna swoon all over the fact that "apparently" he likes me now. For all I know this could be a set up. Courtney does hate me enough so I wouldn't put this past her.

"Look we have been gone from class too long. We should go back. But you go first so it doesn't look like we have been out of class all this time together." I said after a couple seconds of yet again more awkward silence. Kendall nodded, got off the floor and just before leaving turned around and said "See you after school then..."

WTF after school? What does he mean by after school? Last I remember we just talked about him breaking up with his girlfriend not plans to hangout...?

**MEANWHILE**

Kendall pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts list. Typing a message he sent it and closed his phone, walking back into the music room.

...

Buzzzzzzzzzz. Courtney grabbed her phone out of her pocket and hid it behind her english textbook. Opening it she read the text.

_**It's done -K**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO? Did ya guys like it? Next chapter is gonna have what happened with the other dares :D Pleaaaassseee plllleeeaaasee review! Mr. Review button is fat and definitely needs to be exercised! Like usual )<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: CHHHHAAAAPPPPTTTEEERRR 7! WOOOOO! I can't believe I have written sooo much! Hahahahaha especially considering exams are this next friday for me but shhhhhhhhh ;] So this chapter has some fluff..but Im not spoiling who it is so you guys are gonna have to read it to find out! I really hope you guys like it because I am FREAKIN excited about this chapter! Also I would like to say you guys got uber lucky because I was gonna make this into two chapters because of how much I wrote...but it was just to darn good to split up...so you got the entire thing! Lastly thank you too all my reviewers who make me laugh with your great reviews!**

**seddielover1311- I know Kendall is an idiot! But don't worry things might change? ;]**

**BBsevolEAR-I am definitly gonna reveal what they are up to in the next chapter so be prepared! :D**

**And to the rest of you guys merci beaucoup and muchos gracias for liking my story!**

**Ijean431**

**kendallbtrlover**

**Daisy54154**

**dyinghappyness24**

**Saphire-Flyer**

**and Leeeannnaaa**

**So now with that said chapter 7 (:**

* * *

><p><em>"Look we have been gone from class too long. We should go back. But you go first so it doesn't look like we have been out of class all this time together." I said after a couple seconds of yet again more awkward silence. Kendall nodded, got off the floor and just before leaving turned around and said "See you after school then..."<em>

_WTF after school? What does he mean by after school? Last I remember we just talked about him breaking up with his girlfriend not plans for hangout...?_

_MEANWHILE_

_Kendall pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts list. Typing a message he sent it and closed his phone, walking back into the music room._

_Buzzzzzzzzzz. Courtney grabbed her phone out of her pocket and hid it behind her english textbook. Opening it she read the text._

_**It's done -K **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Puzzled I picked myself off the floor and headed down the stairs to Kendall's locker. I don't know what the heck he meant by see you after school but there is no freakin way I am hanging out with him. I don't want to die a slow painful death at the hands of Courtney if she finds out and I definitly don't want anything to do with him. Not now not ever. His locker was a couple down from mine just my luck. NOT. Luckily though Courtney's locker was in the hallway with the other cheerleaders. I always go out of my way to avoid that hall. Looking around the hall to make sure it was clear I casually walked to Kendall's locker and bent down to tie my shoe. Taking one more cautious look I leaned against his locker making it look like I was just using it as support to get up and slipped the note in. As I turned the corner I checked back one last time to make sure no one saw. There was no one in the hall.

"AHHHH!" I screamed while colliding with a person who rounded the corner too fast causing me to fall on my butt.

"Oh gez there you are!" Shouted Andy exasperatedly. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have? And thanks a lot for knocking me over! That freakin hurt." I muttered while punching her playfully in the arm.

"Oh sorry anyway I have been trying to find you since lunch after you stormed out of science when the bell rang no one could find you. I have big news!" Andy exclaimed happily. For some reason I had the feeling it had to do with Kendall and Courtney breaking up.

"Ya sorry bout that I just needed lunch to myself to cool off from punching Courtney out and getting detention from the principal and Ms. Smith." I replied. Techinically it was true except that I didn't get time to myself because of Kendall showing up. But I definitly was not gonna mention that to her.

"Ya that does kinda suck but Courtney deserved it! I was totally cheering you on until Kendall pulled you off her." Andy said. I flinched at the mention of Kendall.

"So what was your big news anyway?" I said trying to distract her from noticing my flinch.

"OH MY GAWD! I ALMOST FORGOT! I GOT CARLOS'S NUMBER AND WE ARE GOING BOWLING TOGETHER FRIDAY NIGHT!" Andy screamed loudly like a little girl who just met her all time favorite celeb. Even though I was still extremely shaken by everything that had happened today I gave in to Andy and started happy jumping up and down with her. We kind of looked like idiots because our hands were clasped together while jumping and screaming at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled to a grade 9 boy giving us weird looks after coming out of the boys bathroom.

"Oh and your fly's undone." Andy added. The boy looked down embarresed zipped his fly up and speed walked in the other direction. "What I'd do. At least it was a stranger who told him instead of some one who might have embarresed him infront of his whole class." Giggled Andy.

"He should be in our debt." I giggled while nodding my head agreeingly. "Anyways how did you get Carlos's number?" I asked.

...

_**TIME TRAVEL **_

_**EARLIER THAT DAY DURNING LUNCH**_

"Look Andy grow a pair and just do your freakin dare already!" Exclaimed Dani frustratedly.

"Ok ok ok..." Andy said as Dani pushed her out of the croutch position they were in behind the recycling bin. "...but I AM COMMITTING SOCIAL SUICIDE!" Andy whined running and hiding back behind Dani. With one swift movement Dani shoved Andy with two hands on her shoulders right into Carlos who had just walked by. Andy not expecting it collided with Carlos and fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Carlos asked Andy as he reached a hand out to help her up. Andy just stared at him and quickly glanced back at the recyling bin to look for any signs of Dani. There was none she had disappeared.

"Uh...uh...uhh." Andy stammered. "Y-ya I a-am f-f-fine." She finished. Grabbing onto Carlos's hand she felt electricity and warmth tingle through her entire body as he easily lifted her off the ground.

_"You have to trip and fall again after he helps you up knocking all the contents out of his hands." _A voice repeated the second part of the dare in her head. Inhaling a deep breath Andy made herself lose her balance and crashed forward again into Carlos knocking his entire tray of food onto her pink blouse shirt. By now the entire lunch room was silent as they watched the events unfolding before them. Andy's cheeks went bright red as she tried to hid her face with her curtain of hair.

"Oh no I am sooo sooo sooo sorry! I really didn't mean to drop my food on you I swear!" Carlos pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"No it's ok." Andy said quietly. "It's my falt for being such a clutz."

"I totally stained your shirt. I think I have an extra clean one in my locker." Carlos replied while re helping Andy up. Andy smiled at him and their eyes locked. She melted at the deep brown and looked away so she didn't make it so obvious that she had a huge crush on him.

"Ow." Andy moaned as she tried to take a step.

"You're hurt too aren't you?" Exclaimed Carlos. "Here let me help you." He said while wrapping a strong warm arm around her waist. The touch made Andy melt into him.

"Thanks." She replied gratefully.

"It's the least I could do. Now let's go get you a clean shirt." He said happily. Carlos opened the door for the both of them while keeping an arm strongly supported around Andy's waist and led her out of the cafeteria. Slowly walking down the hall Andy leaned against him half for support and the other half to be close to him. Seeing that she was still having a hard time Carlos pulled her closer. Andy smiled at the warmth radiating from his side and chest onto her. Still holding her he opened his locker and pulled out a blue and white plaid shirt.

"I tend to spill a lot on myself so I kinda keep an extra shirt in my locker." Carlos mumbled embarressedly while looking at the ground with a cute smile. Andy laughed quietly. "You know I like your laugh its cute."

"Thanks." Andy said while looking at the ground trying to hid the pink that was yet again creeping up on her cheeks.

"Are you going to be ok in there alone? If anything happens just call and I'll help you. I'm Carlos by the way."

"Ya I know who you are." Andy said shyly. With that she took the shirt from him gratefully and headed into the bathroom to change. Removing her shirt she put on Carlos's. It smelt so good it made her literally drool every time she breathed. Coming out of the stall she looked in the mirror. It was giant on her, but she didn't care she was wearing CARLOS GARCIA'S SHIRT! Letting out a little happy scream to calm herself down Andy exited the bathroom where Carlos was pacing nervously.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked.

"I was worried you just took so long!" Carlos tried to say coolly.

"I was only gone 4 minutes." Andy giggled

"Oh... well I like my shirt on you it looks good." Carlos said seductively. Andy just giggled and said "Well it smells good too...so I think I should probably head to class now?"

"Ya I'll walk you there I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than what you have." He replied jokingly. Resuming his protective hold around her waist he walked her to music class.

_**TIME TRAVEL**_

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe that happened! And he really carried you up the stairs because he was afraid you might hurt your ankle more?" I exclaimed excitidly.

"Ya he is soooo adorable anyway when he was carring me up the stairs he asked if I had any plans friday night and if I wanted to go bowling with him. So we switched numbers and now I have a date friday night!" Gushed Andy.

"Oh so I guess you will be missing the sleepover then?" I asked sadly

"No I will just be there a bit late is all. There is no way I would ever miss our girl's night tradition! Plus there is no way I can wait till saturday to tell you guys about my date!" Andy gushed again.

I laughed lightly and replied "We should get back to music I have been gone for at least 30 minutes now."

"Must be some crazy period." Andy giggled. I rolled my eyes and play shoved her.

"So you guys will have 2 weeks class time to write and record an original song accompanied by your choice of an instrument." I heard my teacher say as I walked back into music class. Looking around the room I saw Dani and Lizzy staring at me funny. And then I realized the huge smile I had plastered on my face. Just as I sat down Andy walked into the room with the same excited smile I was just sporting. Dani and Lizzy stared at eachother and then us with both there faces turning into smiles.

"Andy and Carlos sittin in a tree." Dani mouthed at me and Andy.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." I mouthed back to Andy who slapped her hand over her mouth when she started to giggle. I turned back to face the front of the classroom just as the teacher awkwardly placed a sheet of paper with ISP-ORIGINAL SONG at the top of the page on my desk. I smiled to myself because I had already been composing some song's in my spare time. All's I had to do was fix some of the lyrics and add a couple more lines to it and I was done.

"Mr. Evans?" I asked

"Umm yes?" He replied awkwardly.

"You don't have to be awkward about the period thing that situation happens to most male teachers." I said reassuringly.

He laughed half heartedly and said "Thanks." While continuing to hand the rest of the sheets out he added "Just next time don't take so long."

"Ya sorry about that." I laughed

The bell rang just as I finished reading the requirements for the project. Grabbing my books and shoving them into my panada shoulder bag I exited the class, waiting outside the class for the rest of my friends to exit too. Kendall came out of the classroom and locked eyes with me before walking away. A shiver trailed down my back but I quickly shook it off as Dani, Lizzy and Andy walked out of the class.

"So two dares down two to go?" Dani asked amused

"Actually three done one left to go. I already did mine when I left to go to the bathroom." I said proudly. I was actually kinda shocked I even followed through with it considering everything that happened today.

"I guess that just leaves Lizzy." Andy said mischiveously. Dani and I laughed evily at the same time. Then burst out normal laughing from having such amazing telepathy skills.

"Well if that isn't creepy I don't know what is." Lizzy teased. "Speaking of creepy what did you put on the note Kayla?"

"How does the note equal creepy?" I asked confused.

"Who cares Lizzy is a weirdo just tell us what you wrote!" Dani begged while pouting with her bottom lip.

"Sorry thats for me to know and you to find out." I said evily while running away down the hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Dani yelled while chasing me down the hall I turned the corner and ran down the stairs past the gym. Dani was gaining as I turned the corner again almost running into James who was most likely heading to the change rooms to get suited up for hockey gym.

"Watch out!' He yelled at me.

"SORRY!" I said while trying to make up for the speed I just lost. Just as I turned my head I saw Dani bolt around the corner in a sharp turn flying straight into James's defined chest. **THUD**. James wrapped his arms around her as they both feel backwards onto the ground. Dani had her eyes closed, clearly expecting a hard landing. But instead she felt a soft smooth surface below her. Slowly she opened her eyes and was met by James's just a few centimeters away. The green gold of his eyes bore into her's as he slowly relaxed his grip around her waist. They were so close together their noses were touching. Coming back to her senses Dani apologised and rolled off him onto the ground. James pulled himself off the ground and reached out a hand to help her up.

"No it's ok I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me all the time." He said suggestivley while winking at her.

"Hmmm well don't get too used to it because that is the final and only time I'll ever throw myself at you." Dani replied wryly with a seductive wink back.

"To bad because I kinda liked you throwing yourself ontop of me." He threw back at her with yet again another suggestive wink.

"Mhmm." Dani flirted back with an amused smile.

"So since I saved your life and all I think I deserve to have your number you know, just in case you need me to save your life again." James said flirtatiously.

"Dream on pretty boy." Dani said and with that launched herself at me. I screamed really loud like a little girl as she tackled me to the ground. We rolled around and I tried to crawl away but Dani was too strong. James stared at us while smiling and shaking his head walked away around the corner.

"Say a word of this to anyone and you are dead." I just giggled and nodded my head in compliance. Man I guess everyone was getting their guy today! After dusting ourselves off we headed to Spanish class. Something I was actually good at. Sitting down we formed a group around Lizzy and discussed our plan on how to get out of class at the same time so we could go to the boys change room for Lizzy's dare.

"I'm just gonna fake a doctors appointment." said Andy. " I don't really feel like going to spanish and Carlos kinda said if I wasn't busy and all I should drop by and watch him play hockey."

"Ouuuuuuu." Teased Dani with a wink.

"Try not to drool too much Andy." Lizzy added with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Andy replied while flipping her blonde hair behind her back.

"Ok well I could say I have a guidance appointment." I suggested because technically I did. After the fight between Courtney and I the principal scheduled one for me durning Spanish class.

"Sweet so that just leaves Lizzy and me. Lizzy just say you have to go to the bathroom and I'll just say I am signing out early because I'm not feeling well." Dani said easily. Dani was always the one with the good plans.

"Ok so Dani you ask to go home and then go to the office and tell them you are Andy's sister and are there to pick her up for a doctors appointment. Then I will say I have a guidance appointment and Lizzy will ask to go to the bathroom." I smiled proudly. Yup we are good. We all put our hands in the middle for a group huddle and said "ONE TWO THREE BREAK."

Ms. Foti walked into to class and greeted everyone just as the bell rang.

"Hola classe como estan?" She asked.

"Bien Gracias." Was what the majority of the class replied.

15 minutes into class Dani raised her hand.

"Que es tu pregunta Dani?" Ms. Foti asked her.

"Puedo ir a la oficina porque estoy enferma y quiero ir casa." Dani anwsered easily (Can I go to the office I am sick and want to go home)

"Oh Si...Lamento que estes enferma, espero que te mejores pronto." Ms. Foti said sadly. (I am sorry you are sick I hope you get better soon)

"Gracias." And with that Dani grabbed her stuff but before leaving the room turned backed and winked. Two minutes later I raised my hand.

"Si Kayla?" She asked me

"Tengo una orientación cita con mi orientadora." (I have a guidance appointment with my guidance consellor)

"Oh Si..." Ms. Foti replyed. I kinda wonder if she was getting suspicious now? Just as I thought that the P.A. system buzzed.

"Ms. Foti?" The voice asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Is Andrea Shane in class because she is being signed out for an appointment." The voice over the system said.

"Oh yes she is I'll send her right now." With that Andy and I exited the classroom. Walking to our lockers we grabbed our books we needed for homework tonight, considering none of us planned on going back to class, and headed to the office to find Dani. Dani walked out of the office and waved at us.

"Now all's we have to do is wait for Lizzy." Andy replied. 10 minutes passed and we all started to get impatient. Andy said she was gonna go to the arena which was located right beside the school and wait for us there, since she promised Carlos she would go watch him. Class was over in 35 minutes and there was no way we were gonna get caught in the guys change room.

"Lizzy needs to hurry up or else we aren't gonna be able to..." Dani said as she was cut off by Lizzy.

"Sup guys lets go. By the way sorry I took so long it's the teacher's fault. I had to wait for her to finish taking up yesterday's homework because she refused to let me leave before then." With that we all walked to the side entrance of the school and went out the doors. The air was slightly chilly considering winter just finished but the sun made up for the cold breeze. Crossing the road that was used to get to the school parking lot at the back, we started to desend the hill. The hill was slightly muddy but luckily we all made it to the bottom without slipping. Stealthly we entered the front arena door and saw Andy right away. Her face was glowing as she watched Carlos intently, skating around on the ice. Dani, Lizzy and I crawled on our hands and knees below the board level so the guys couldn't see that we had entered. That way no one would suspect us once Logan's boxers went missing.

"PPSSSSSTTTTTT! ANDY." Dani whispered yelled. Andy looked around the arena but didn't see anyone.

"Andy you retard look down." I said quietly.

"What are you guys doing down there...geez that floor is so gross just imagine all the germs o..." Before Andy could finish Dani pulled her leg sending her flying off the blechers and sprawling onto the floor.

"Owwhhh." Andy whined.

"Well if you would have shut up I wouldn't have done that. Geezz you almost blew our cover. But never mind we have to hurry up and get in and out of that change room as fast as possible." Dani said annoyed. Still crawling on hands and knees we all headed for the guys change room. After closing the door securely behind us I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok hurry up and get those boxers so we can leave." Andy said impatiently. "I'm missing Carlos play hockey!" Lizzy just glared at her and started walking around looking for clothes that resembled what Logan was wearing earlier that day.

"Hey I think I found it." I said waving them over to the green shirt and gray sweats I found neatly folded on the bench with a just as neat hockey bag beside it.

"Awwwwww he is even super organised too!" Lizzy gushed with a huge smile on her face.

"Ya ya sooooo cute just grab the freakin boxers so we can leave!" Dani replied exasperatedly. Just as Lizzy was about to dig through his clothes the door to the boys change room opened. Without even thinking I dived under the bench drapping clothes infront of me so I couldn't be seen. Dani and Lizzy did the same. Andy just stood there looking at us with a disgusted face.

"If you guys think I am gonna role around and hid in dirty clothes think ag..." Before she could finish I grabbed her foot causing her to trip and dragged her beside me. Just as she was about to speak again I clapped my hand over her mouth in the nick of time to because I saw feet coming around the corner.

" So bro what were you going to tell me before about a girl...you know when the couch interrupted us?" It was Carlos's voice and by what he asked I had the feeling I knew who the other one was too.

Sure enough James anwsered. "Ya so the craziest thing happened I was turning a corner when this girl came flying around and almost ran straight into me. I didn't understand what her rush was until another girl came around the same corner twice as fast chasing her and smashed right into me. I didn't want the girl to hurt herself so I wrapped my arms around her and broke the fall for both of us. She was laying on top of me for a good 10 seconds with her face scruntched up like she was expecting to hit the ground."

"Woah wait what did she look like. Cute? Tall? Short? Long hair? Short hair? Pretty? Thin?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Cute...no wait super hot like dayuummm hot. Medium height, long black hair, sexy green eyes, killer body and she smelt really good." James ranted on. I looked over at Dani and could just see her face through the drapped clothes. Her cheeks were bright red while Lizzy was sitting beside her trying to surpress her laughter.

"Anyway so like I was saying she opened her eyes and our faces were so close together our noses were touching. Not that I'm complaining. I asked if I get to have her number as a reward for saving her life and just incase she needs saving in the future. But she said dream on pretty boy. I seriously thought I was gonna get it by how much she was flirting with me. Plus who could resist the face?" James said while wiggling his fingers infront of his face to emphasize his point. I took another quick peak at Dani and her face seemed to have turned a shade darker red.

"So bro who was that girl in the blechers and why was she wearing your shirt?" James asked. Carlos's face lit up and a huge smile was plastered acrossed it.

"Her name's Andy. I met her at lunch today when I accidentally spilt my food all over her pretty top." Carlos related with a pout on his face. Clearly still feeling bad about what happened. Andy started bouncing up and down with an enormous smile on her face.

"Anyway I felt bad so I gave her my extra shirt and carried her up the stairs to music since she hurt her ankle. She is soooo pretty and super nice. I even asked her if she wanted to come bowling with me this friday." Carlos ranted on giddily.

"Nice!" James said while highfiving him. With that they grabbed their water bottles and headed out of the change room. Letting out a huge sigh we all climbed from underneath the benches. Lizzy rummaged through Logan's bag and paused when she saw what she was looking for. Folded neatly between a shirt and jeans were a pair of light blue with dark blue stripped boxer. Slowly she removed them from the pile and stared at it mezmerized.

"We don't have all day Lizzy. Let's get out of here before someone else comes looking for their water bottle too." Dani said while grabbing her wrist and heading for the door. Following closely behind we got back down on our hands and knees, crawling for the front door.

"I can't believe that just happened. I feel like a ninja spy!" Andy exclaimed happily

"I can't believe I just did that and let you guys talk me into it!" Lizzy laughed.

"So Dani." Andy said changing the subject. "You've got some sssssppplaaining to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO? Did ya like it? I'm pretty sure I read this chapter like 10 times to make sure it was pretty darn perfect! Review and let me know how I did. Muchos Gracias for reading and be on the look out for my new story I am gonna be posting really soon ;] I promise it will have you on the edge of your seats!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So it has been like 6 months since I updated! and feel super embaressed about it! I just lacked the enthusium to write more for this...but I PROMISE that will not happen again! I got it back and am excited for you guys to read this chapter! Please forgive me for my lack of inspiration and keep sticking with my story! It is just getting good! Also I apologise for the fact that I haven't written about Danny's dare...I just haven't felt like the right moment has come up to put it in but I promise it will either be in this chapter or the next! SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED! Finally a shout out to some of my awesome reviewers! **

**Star197-Thanks sooo much for your review!**

**seddielover1311- So you review totally made me laugh too! (: And I am pleased to say I think you will laugh at Logan's reaction :) **

**BBsevolEAR - Ya I know! Dani and Andy are lucky duckies! I like to blame it on a little thing called story magic (: Sometimes I wish it would actually happen in real life!**

**Also a big thanks to all my other readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Without further adue Chapter 8!<strong>

_"We don't have all day Lizzy. Let's get out of here before someone else comes looking for their water bottle too." Dani said while grabbing her wrist and heading for the door. Following closely behind we got back down on our hands and knees, crawling for the front door._

_"I can't believe that just happened. I feel like a ninja spy!" Andy exclaimed happily._

_"I can't believe I just did that and let you guys talk me into it!" Lizzy laughed while accidentally snorting a bit.._

_"So Dani." Andy said changing the subject in hopes of getting everyone to calm their fits of giggles. "You've got some sssssppplaaining to do!"_

**Chapter 8!**

"Holy CRAP! Guys what time is it?" I asked, while frantically grabbing at Lizzy's wrist to see her purple watch.

"Well if you would calm DOWN AND LET MY CHECK MY WATCH I WOULD TELL YOU!" Lizzy screamed in my face, while pulling her wrist out of my death grip. "It's 2:33."

"And the time matters because?" Dani questioned me with a bored look.

"It MATTERS because MY DETENTION STARTS IN TWO MINUTES!" I yelled, while turning and attempting to run for the path that lead back up the hill, to the school.

"Dude chill!" Dani replied annoyed, grabbing my wrist to stop me. I didn't resist but, rolled my eyes at her and looked off into the distance at a large tree.

"Ya seriously she can't expect you to be there right when the bell rings." Andy stated, not looking up from her jewelled out phone.

"Ya I guess you guys are right." I replied, while taking a deep breath to calm myself. Although I didn't want to push it and be too late, so I started walking towards the path.

"Sooooo..." Lizzy dragged out sweetly. "Who ya talking too?" Andy gave her a small smirk and went back to texting who ever she was talking to.

"Fine if you aren't going to tell us.." Dani said while snatching the phone out of Andy's grip.

"HEYYYY! Give that back...guys come on you're being unfair!" Andy whined extremely loud. By that time we had made it to the school doors, where we stopped to form a circle.

"OOOOUUUHHHHHH it's CARLOS!" Lizzy exclaimed in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes at my friends taunting and walked up the cement gray steps to the red double doors.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I screamed over Andy's whines of "GIVE IT BACK."

"BYEEEEEE!" They yelled back in unison. With a final wave I walked into the building. Pulling out my green phone I checked the time. It was now 2:39. I had three minutes tops to get to class before Miss Smith was sure to birth a cow on my head for being late. I crossed my fingers hoping I would make it, as swarms of people walked around me.

Walking down the white, bland hall I quickly glanced to my left out of habit. It was where Kendall's locker was. My stomach turned uncontrollably inside, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Kendall had just opened his locker and the note I stuffed inside earlier, had just fallen out. I pushed as fast as I could through the crowd of people, trying to get as far away as possible from him.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the room I would be locked in for the next hour. Luckily Miss Smith wasn't in the classroom, YET. Taking a seat in the middle of the class, I opened my purple music folder to start working on my song. But to no avail, my mind kept distracting me with questions. How did Kendall get into the school before I did when he was at hockey, where I just was? Did he know the note was from me? Why has he been acting so strange toward me? I wonder if it has something to do with Courtney? It has to be! Before all this happened he never paid attention to me and I don't think me punching his girlfriend out would make him want to kiss me...if anything he would want to beat me up. Yet again, my thoughts were interrupted by the last person on EARTH I wanted to see right now.

"Ahh Miss Knowling, it's nice to see that for once in your life you can show up on time...now if only you could do that for class too." Miss Smith said to me with false sweetness. It took every bone in my body not to throw my desk at her face. Instead, I nodded and went back to trying to write my song.

Three minutes later Miss Smith started to talk again but, this time it wasn't to me.

"Ahhh Kendall, it is so very nice of you to finally show up. Please take a seat and remember there is absolutly NO TALKING." Miss Smith stated sourly while crossing her arms and tapping her ugly brown shoes against the grey floor.

My face was complete shock. WHY THE HELL WAS KENDALL HERE? Well, now I know what he meant by "See you after school." Closing my now a gap mouth, I replaced my look of suprise with one of indifference, while forcing my eyes to stay glued to my paper. Although I was pretty sure Kendall saw anyway.

A moment of weakness filled my body as I looked up and Kendall but of course, decided to come and sit right beside me. I taped my pencil against the desk out of annoyance. HOW WONDERFUL. I thought to myself sarcasitcally. As he sat down he flicked me in the shoulder. I looked up at him and glared daggers. He feigned a look of innocence while holding his hands up in front of him. Before I could tell him to leave me alone Miss Smith pushed her squeky chair out and got up from her desk.

"I have a meeting right now but I'll be back in 45 minutes. If either of you MOVE or even THINK of talking I will give you DETENTION FOR THE NEXT WEEK." She barked harshly. Before exiting the room she gave each of us the stink eye and walked out slamming the heavy door.

"Well someone is in a great mood today." Kendall said happily. Clearly though he meant it sarcastically. Yet again, before I could reply the door to the class swung wide open and Miss Smith glared at us. "NOOOOOO TALKING!" Kendall pointed at me then raised his hands in front of himself claiming innocence. Miss Smith gave us both dirty looks then slammed the big metal door behind her again.

Turning to face Kendall I slapped him extremely hard in the back of the head.

"Owwww." He whimpered while rubbing the spot where I just smacked. A few minutes of silence past before Kendall spoke again "Soooo..." He said dragging the 'o' out for a couple of seconds.

"Sooooooo what?" I retorted copying how he had just said it. "We aren't allowed to talk so shut up and do your work." I finished harshly while looking around the class. Not only did Miss. Smith find anyway possible to make her lessons boring, she also took the liberty of decorating her class just as boring as she was. The posters that hung on her walls where extremely cheesy and all about math. This one hour detention was going to suck.

"Wow...I was just trying to be friendly." Kendall replied rudely. "Geeez why do you hate me so much...I have never done anything to you before." He mumbled, although it was meant to be more for himself.

"Because you are a self conceited jerk, who is dating a slut that likes to daily make my life a living hell. NOT TO MENTION YOU TRIED TO CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH ME!" I yelled at him pissed off. However, the second I said it I felt a stab of guilt in my stomach. He wasn't a self conceited jerk at all, he was actually one of the sweetest guys at the school. Not to mention that he broke up with his girlfriend before he tried to kiss me. So technically, the only true part about what I just said was Courtney being a slut who was out to ruin my life.

Out of guilt I forced myself to look at Kendall, who seemed rather shocked and hurt.

"Look I didn't mean that...I just...I don't even now what I mean." I told him honestly as I rested my forehead against my desk. The smooth cold wood surface sent shivers down the back of my spine as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall replied calmly. I lifted my head off my desk and stared straight into his emerald eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM ABOUT THIS? I JUST TOLD YOU, YOU ARE A SELF-CONCEITED, CHEATING JERK WHO IS DATING A SLUT!" I asked him exasperatedly. "Which I might add the only actually true part about that is your ex being a slut. Geeeeez if anything I am the jerk here."

"Kayla, just breath." Kendall said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, in an attempt to calm me down. The next thing I knew I was crying again. Ughhh what is with all the crying? I promised myself I would never cry infront of anyone, ESPECIALLY KENDALL! And here I am for the second time today doing just that. Man I feel like a serious emotional loser. Like those girls you see on tv who sit in their rooms all day while crying and eating buckets full of icecream because of one bad thing that happened to them.

Kendall's eyes softened as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my body. He gently started rubbing my back and cooing "it's okay, just let it all out." After a few minutes of crying I forced myself to stop and broke the silence.

"Kendall I need to blow my nose." I whispered quietly, afraid if I talked to loud I would lose it again. He nodded and stood up with me still wrapped in his arms. Turning to face the desk he set me down in his seat. Right now I was feeling like a complete baby. Except for the first time in my life I didn't actually mind it. Why was I letting him do all of this? Do I really hate him or is this all just an act to hide the real fake of me being completely and utterly in love with him? All I know is how terrified I am of having my heart totally crushed, stomped on and then shattered into millions of pieces.

"Stay." He commanded gently as if I were a puppy. I nodded and watched as he walked to the front of the classroom. Kendall grabbed the tissue box off Miss Smith's desk and brought it back to me.

"Thanks." I whispered yet again, while taking the box from his hand. Pulling a tissue from it, I blew my nose. After throwing it out, I sat back down and looked Kendall dead in the eye.

"Kendall, why are you being so nice to me?" I finally asked after thinking about it the whole day. Honestly no matter how hard I tried, I could never figure it out. And the suspense of needing to know was killing me. I just couldn't take it any longer. Why was Kendall Knight doing this?

* * *

><p><strong>MEAN WHILE (Carlos's POV)<strong>

"Good practise guys, now hit the showers!" Our hockey coach bellowed as we filed off the ice. Kendall had left 10 minutes early so he could change and make it to detention on time. And how did Kendall manage to get detention you may ask? Well, shortly after a girl named Kayla was called down to the principals office, Courtney made a snide remark about her. Kendall got pretty pissed off about this and then a huge fight between the two broke out. Needless to say, Miss Smith being a heartbroken old hag several times over, sided with Courtney and gave Kendall detention after school too. Honestly, I don't even understand why Kendall even cared about what Courtney said. Kayla did hit her in the head with her binder. Although Courtney deserved it. Heck she deserved to get hit by a bus like in mean girls. She was the Regina clone, except ten times worse.

"Hey has anyone seen a pair of boxer shorts?" I heard Logan scream over the other guys. Everyone stopped to stare at him. After a few seconds the whole room was killing themselves laughing, some even rolling on the floor.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Logan demanded angrily, as he threw his hands up in the air. Biting my tongue was the only thing I could do to stop myself from laughing. The look of desperation in his brown eyes was just so priceless! He looked like a little boy who just dropped his chocolate icecream cone on the floor before even getting to take one lick of it.

"Dude you are like THE most organised guy in this entire class! Heck in the entire school and you are asking the most unorganised guys if we have seen your underpants?" James exclaimed, nearly falling over the bench from laughter. I took a quick glance around the guys locker room and realised the truthfulness of what James just said. The room was littered with shirts, pants, underwear and hockey gear, except of course where Logan's stuff was.

"HAHA LOGAN LOST HIS UNDERPANTS!" I screamed. Soon the whole change room was chanting "LOGAN LOST HIS UNDERPANTS, LOGAN LOST HIS UNDERPANTS!" Although I felt a slight bit of guilt for acting like a five year old and saying that, I couldn't help it. The whole situation was just to funny.

"Maybe you should have let your mommy keep writing your name on your underpants! Then you wouldn't have lost them." One hockey buff with blonde hair taunted from the otherside of the change room. The room burst out into even louder laughter as Logan looked like he was about to lose it.

"You guys know my mom made me let her write my name on it until I was eight! There was nothing I could have done!" Logan replied exasperatedly, while running his fingers through his brown spiked up hair. "Guys seriously this is NOT FUNNY! When I was looking for my hockey shirt in my bag before class I remember seeing them here! And now they are gone...IF SOMEONE TOOK THEM AS A JOKE IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Logan threatened. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at eachother.

"I don't have them." One guy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No I didn't take them." Another confirmed as he got up off the ground.

"So if no one here took them who did?" Logan asked angrily.

"Ummm...guys. I think I might know who." I said to Logan and James while raising my hand like I was anwsering a question. Both James and Logan stared at me with quizical looks as I lowered my hand.

"You didn't take them did you Carlos?" Logan asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him and continued.

"No, no I didn't. But I kinda did invite this girl I met today named Andy. And half way through practise I saw the doors to outside open but no one walked in. Then I saw Andy fall off the bench and when I looked back later she wasn't sitting on the bench again. I am texting her right now about it and she said she was a clutz, and like 1 minute after she fell off the bench, her friends came to pick her up." I told them. I looked up to find Logan deep in thought and James looking confused.

"Why do I have a feeling her and her friends took my underpants?" Logan asked seriously. James's head snapped in the direction of Logan.

"Well I dunno about that. Carlos and I came in here just after half way through practise and we didn't see anyone in here...But don't you think this is all starting to be a bit suspicous. First my locker was broken into and replaced with barney, stocker pictures of me and UGH Justin Beiber. Then Kendall texts me telling me he found a note in his locker and now your underpants are missing. Something is definitely fishy around here." James replied suspicously.

"Look I don't know if they were or weren't in here and what the heck is going on with all these weird happenings...but, I will ask Andy about it. I don't think she would lie to me. Anyway, I have to go my grandparents are coming over tonight which makes it TACO NIGHT!" I exclaimed. Logan and James just rolled their eyes at me and nodded. Grabbing my bag and phone I headed out the door, replying to Andy's text.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE (No POV) <strong>_Italics-Carlos_**, Bold-Andy**

Andy's phone lit up as she recieved another text from Carlos.

_Haha cool :) So can I ask you something? But, you gotta promise to be honest!_

_**Sure :D What is it?**_

_Do you have anything to do with Logan's underpants going missing, a note in Kendall's locker and James's locker being broken into? _

Andy stared at her phone in shock. She had no idea what to say so she typed the first thing that came to her mind.

_**Carlos my phone is about to die I'll talk to you later!**_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK!<strong>

**NO POV**

"OH OH OH! QUICK SNAP THAT SHOT! TAKE THE PICTURE, TAKE THE PICTURE, TAKE THE PIIIIIICCCTUREE!" Lizzy whispered screamed into Dani's ear. Dani pressed the silver button on her green camera and waited for the image to appear on the screen.

"We definitely have to blow this up and put it in the center of his locker!" Lizzy giggled happily, while flashing her smile at Dani.

"Yup this one is totally the hottest one." Dani replied as she zoomed in slightly on her photo to get a better look at it. James was bending down picking up his keys off the pavement by his car, giving both Lizzy and Dani the perfect shot of his butt. Which in their opinon was definitely a firm and extremely toned one.

"Let's never delete this photo!" Lizzy exclaimed dreamily. "It's just too bad it wasn't Logan instead." She finished, sighing sadly while looking up into the bright blue sky covered with puffy white clouds.

"Man I'd tap this." Dani stated happily, while looking slightly turned on.

"I can't believe he hasn't even noticed we have been stocking him for like...three hours now!" Lizzy exclaimed while looking down at her white Hello Kitty watch.

"And I can't believe you still haven't invested in a new watch." Dani replied teasingly. Lizzy shoved her back and just as Dani was about to retaliate, they heard the engine of a car hum to life. Or more like purr considering James owned a super expensive black sports car with leather seats.

"CRAPPPPPPPPPP!" Dani exclaimed loudly, as she threw herself out of the thick green bushes.

"He's getting away! Quick to the Batmobile!" Lizzy replied, while pointing her finger in the air, like every super hero does before they go and catch a bad guy. Both girls ran down the gray cement sidewalk and got into the black jeep, parked behind a tree.

"You seriously NEED to stop reading all those comic books." Dani said once she caught her breath. Lizzy stuck her tounge out and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to comply with Dani's command.

"Just hurry up and drive or we're gonna lose him!" Lizzy finally anwsered. Slamming her foot to the gas, Dani's black jeep screached out of it's hiding place and forward onto the road infront. Not to far up was James's black car stopped at a red light.

"Thank goodness for traffic lights!" Dani sighed happily while placing her black shades and baseball cap back on her face. Lizzy followed suit and cracked open the window to let some fresh air in.

"So early monday morning?" Dani questioned Lizzy while glancing in her direction before focusing her eyes back on the road, as the light turned green.

"Ya pick me up at seven twenty that way we will have enough time to decorate his locker." Lizzy replied, using air quotes around decorate. Both girls high fived and chuckled slightly at the fun soon to come. Monday was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Forward~ Monday Morning<strong>

"Owwhhh Owwhhhh put this one here!" Lizzy exclaimed as she let out a couple giggles. Both Dani and Lizzy had spent the past twenty minutes decking out James's locker with all the pictures they had tooken of him and printed off of Justin Beiber and Barney.

"There." Dani said as she placed the final kiss onto a picture right over top of James's face. All the pictures of him were covered with hearts and kisses. They also wrote in lipstick 'you are soo hot', and 'marry me' on some of them. Dani decided if she was going to do this dare it was going to be all out.

"10 bucks says Kayla isn't going to show up for school today." Lizzy said randomly out of the blue , as both girls closed the locker and re-locked the picked lock. Dani was a pro at breaking into things with her lock pick, her dad had given her for her 10th birthday. Needless to say, she went through a huge spy phase when she was little.

"I'll take that bet." Dani replied as she stuck her hand out to confirm the deal. Dani wasn't one to lose, so she secretly decided she would "stop by" Kayla's house and make sure she was coming. Plus she didn't want Kayla getting away with not doing her dare, if Dani had to do it, so did she.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Forward To Monday After School<strong>

"Kendall, why are you being so nice to me?" I finally asked after thinking about it the whole day. Honestly no matter how hard I tried, I could never figure it out. And the suspense of needing to know was killing me. I just couldn't take it any longer. Why was Kendall Knight doing this?

Kendall clasped his hands together while twirling his two thumbs around eachother. "I dunno...maybe because I am a nice guy like you said I was early?" He replied nonchallantly.

For some reason I just was not buying that. Out of not talking to me for how many years and no he decides to be nice? Kendall was lieing but I had no idea why. Should I stick with my gut and steer clear of him because I feel it has something to do with Courtney? Maybe I was being to paranoid. But then again what about all those tv shows that talk about womens intuition?

"For some reason I don't believe you." I finally told Kendall honestly while looking at his emerald eyes to see any hits of squirming or nervousness. His eyes flickered with the look of being caught in a lie. I smirked in my head to myself glad I could still catch him in a lie even after all those years.

Kendall exhaled loudly while looking down at his hands. When he looked back up at me his face was in a frown. "Ok I haven't been completely honest with you...I...I..." Kendall stuttered out while avoiding eye contact. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I swore Kendall could hear it! Today was one of those days where I wished I could be a mind reader. It would make things so much easier! Still staring at Kendall I waited for him to finish. But instead he slowly started leaning forward. My brain started freaking out but my heart told me not to wreck it, so I didn't. I sat still half paralyzed from fear and half shocked at the fact that what I had waited so long for was finally happening.

Kendall's eyes seemed to shine even brighter the closer his face got to mine. I felt my cheeks flush a bit as I decided for the final time to let him kiss me. I wanted him so bad it started to kill and that's when it happened. His beautiful pink lips lightly brushed mine and a shockwave of shivers ripped through my body. He put his hand on my lower hip and one on my back pulling me closer. Quickly I wrapped my arms around his neck as we both decided to stand up. The kiss all of the sudden went from gentle to desperate. Maybe it was the fact that we stood up and it got our blood circulating more? Whatever it was I really didn't want to stop. Kendall grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up onto the desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my heart beat rapidly increased. His hand latched onto the bottom of my shirt as I clawed at the bottom of his. I lifted it up and over his head breaking the kiss for a quick moment. All I had ever wanted in my life was Kendall. As his shirt fell to the ground I broke the kiss again and stared at his beautiful upper body. He was just enough defined I thought I was going to completely lose it. I kissed him again as I ran my hands up and down his chest. Kendall tugged lightly on the bottom of my shirt and that was when I realized exactly what was happening. I broke the kiss, throwing myself off the desk, and away from him.

I had only intended for him to kiss me, but this was way too far. I wasn't a slut and had never done the "deed". Kendall stared at me wide eyed and confused. Agghhh even when he was confused he was gorgeously beautiful! I grabbed my books and ran for the door. Turning around and staring at Kendall I took one final look, before leaving him there, shirtless and utterly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! What did ya think? Did the end surprise you? Please remember to REVIEW THANKS! (:<strong>


End file.
